Best Cereal Ever
Rhett and Link investigate the best cereal ever. Plot Link reveals the winner of last week's Best Facial Hair Configuration Ever: the normal beard. After this big reveal, Rhett and Link readily begin searching for the Best Cereal Ever. Link begins the search off by saying, he is in love with cereal. He compares going down the cereal isle at the supermarket to an amusement park ride with so many characters and mascots popping out at you saying, "Wee! I have marshmallows!" and "I'm colorful!" and "There's a little prize in mine!" Link says there are so many cereals, you'll need a guide. So Link assigns himself to be the audience's guide to go through, taste and examine, again, a non-exhaustive list of cereals that you viewer(s) could vote for in the comments. They begin with Froot Loops, the one that Rhett can't seem to differentiate between each flavor. Rhett truly believes, after his blind taste test, that the Froot Loop colors are a hoax. Link, with this knowledge, begins to shift his vote towards Frosted Flakes, pure-unadultered sugar. Rhett, though, suggests to the audience, if you want another "Loop" cereal, there's Apple Jacks. Link begins to believe the "Loop" cereals are all hoaxes. But after a blind taste test on Link, Link agrees they have different flavors. He also notes Apple Jacks have a cinammon-y quality to which, Link gives points to. The next cereal, that Link confuses for Cinammon Toast Crunch, is Golden Grahams a graham cracker-based cereal distinctly different from Cinammon Toast Crunch, which they try next. Link also points out, a criteria for judging a best cereal ever should be what the state of the milk looks like after eating it. With Cocoa Puffs, after eating it, the milk is then chocolate milk. Both Rhett and Link gives points to that awesome ability. The two also point out other chocolate cereals, notably Cocoa Krispies (Rice Krispies, just chocolate-flavored) and Count Chocula. The two then taste Lucky Charms that Link's children eat, well at least the marshmallows. Though, Link admits they have a leprechaun for a mascot so, there's some coolness there. Rhett then talks Trix which he thinks doesn't have the best mascot rabbit, only because the cereal is round pieces. I think you know what he's getting at. At least, he rabbit doesn't represent Cocoa Puffs. Rhett then lists the rest, which they are not going to try, but name off instead: Rice Krispies, Capt'n Crunch, Chex, Corn Flakes, Fruity Pebbles, Raisin Bran, Special K, Wheaties, Honey Comb, and Link's favorite: Frosted Mini-Wheats. Link explains, Frosted Mini-Wheats are the Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde of cereals. On one side it's like, "Oh, I'm healthy", on the other frosted side, "Oh, I'm here for the party!" Rhett's favorite, he says, is the classic Honey Nut Cheerios. Cheerios are okay, he says, but add the Honey Nut and it's awesome. And it has a bee mascot, that's consistant with the Honey Nut. They are for kids and adults and it's even good for you, according to it's "Helps Lower Cholestoral" slogan. After sharing their favorites, Link shuts down the show by "Alternating Words" as suggested by the Wheel of Mythicality. Category:Good Mythical Morning Episodes